fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bloemstaart en Morgenpoot: Klad
We hebben besloten om samen een fanfiction te schrijven :P Hoofdpersonen Montey: Hij is een Canadese sterrenkundige en reisde af naar Tibet, de plek waar een meteoriet insloeg. Op metingen had hij gezien dat er iets niet klopte aan de meteoriet en zo ontdekte hij de stenen. Van een kluizenaar in Tibet kreeg hij de opdracht om de stenen te verdelen onder talentvolle jongeren, en hij vertelde ze dat ze zich moesten verzamelen in het verlaten Noord-Amerika, in het dorpje Appleburn. Toen hij de laatste uitverkorene had gevonden (Amelia?) verdween hij spoorloos en bronnen zeggen dat hij is ontvoerd door het Oosten, dat vastberaden is om de locatie van de jongeren te achterhalen... Gino: Blonde zestienjarige jongen. Hij komt uit Italië en zijn vader is rijk. Veel meisjes zijn verliefd op hem. Zijn steen is Goud en daarom is zijn element energie. Hij is de aanvoerder van de Elementen en bijna niemand durft hem uit te dagen. Omdat Goud je kracht geeft is hij erg sterk. Hij heeft de steen gekregen omdat hij sterk en dapper is. Amelia: Meisje van veertien. Ze komt uit Engeland en is heel muzikaal. Ze zingt graag en speelt blokfluit, dwarsfluit, viool en gitaar. Ook kan ze een paar liedjes spelen op de trompet. Ze heeft zwart haar met twee lange paarse lokken en haar steen is Amethist. Daardoor beheerst ze het geluid. Ze kan muziek die ze hoort/maakt vervormen en veranderen in een ander genre. Ook kan ze instrumenten laten spelen zonder ze aan te raken. Als je door één van haar paarse lichtfitsen geraakt wordt heb je een tijdlang een pieptoon in je oor. Hoe ernstig dit is, varieert. Als je van ver weg wordt geraakt, dan duurt het waarschijnlijk maar een paar minuten, maar soms houdt de toon wel een paar dagen aan. Haar steen zorgt ervoor dat ze dingen sneller verwerkt en bovendien ook dat ze sneller geneest van wonden. Ze heeft de steen gekregen omdat ze muzikaal is. (OOGPUNT VAN MORGENPOOT) Dana: Een meisje uit Namibië. Ze is lenig en snel, en heeft zwart haar met een vlecht. Haar steen is een Diamant en daarom beheerst ze het element Licht. Haar lichtbollen zijn erg krachtig en als ze dichtbij is kan ze je zelfs verblinden. Door haar steen heeft ze vaak voorspellende dromen en visioenen, bovendien heeft ze ook contact met de geesten. Ze heeft de steen gekregen omdat haar Stam de voorouders vereerd met rituelen en omdat ze heilig in haar voorouders gelooft. Ze is een tikkeltje zweverig en momenteel vijftien jaar oud. Lokus: Een lange jongen uit Duitsland. Hij is slim en draagt een bril. Hij werd vroeger voortdurend gepest en daarom kreeg hij de Zonnesteen. Dankzij die steen heeft hij zelfvertrouwen en blijft hij optimistisch, al is zijn leven misschien geen pretje. Een andere reden waarom hij de steen kreeg was omdat hij bijzonder goed was in het vak biologie, en hij vond het ook leuk. Hij beheerst nu ook het element Aarde, dat houdt in dat hij planten kan laten groeien en ook lianen om iemands been kan wikkelen waardoor diegene vastgebonden zit. Hij is nu veertien jaar. Storm: Een jongen met blond, bijna wit haar. Hij heeft gras groene ogen die vaak twinkelen. Hij heeft een tweelingzus genaamd Josje. Hij heeft meestal een goede band met dieren en wordt rustig van ze. Hij heeft een blauwe, ongeslepen saffier dat om een koordje om zijn nek zit. Ook beheert hij een gele saffier, die hij ook om zijn nek draagt. Hij beheert het element Wind. Zo kan hij bijvoorbeeld vliegen en heel snel rennen. Ook heeft hij iets bijzonders: Hij kan zichzelf in lucht of wind veranderen. Zo kan hij bijvoorbeeld langs je komen terwijl jij alleen maar een fris briesje voelt. Hij is vijftien jaar en komt uit Canada. Daar woonde hij met zijn vader, moeder en zus. De steen zorgt ervoor dat hij rustig is en het bevorderd de geestelijke gezondheid. Op zijn wang heeft hij een tatoeage van een maan met de aarde, en verdere littekens. (OOGPUNT VAN BLOEMSTAART) Josje: Josje is de zus van Storm. Net als hij heeft ze hele blonde haren. Bij haar zitten er wat donkere plukken doorheen. Net als haar broer heeft ze een kracht door haar steen: Robijn. Daarmee heeft ze de kracht vuur. Robijn is namelijk een vuurrode steen. Het help tegen agressie en irritatie. Daardoor is Josje ook bijna nooit boos en heeft ze een ongelooflijke zelfbeheersing. Net als haar broer houdt ze van dieren. Ze heeft zelf een pup genaamd Sam. Kayo: Een meisje van 15 uit Japan, ze heeft kort zwart haar. Haar steen is Tijgeroog en daarmee is haar Element bliksem. Tijgeroog bevordert rust en daarom blijft ze kalm in extreme situaties. Ze heeft de steen gekregen omdat ze supergoed is in Natuurkunde en omdat ze gefascineerd is door bliksem en andere elektriciteit. Bjorn: Jongen van 12 uit Zweden. Hij heeft een Aquamarijn en daarom beheerst hij het Element water. Hij is de rechterhand van Gino en kan supergoed zwemmen en vissen, dat is ook de reden dat hij de steen heeft gekregen. Door de Aquamarijn kan hij supergoed dingen uitleggen. Ook heeft hij van Gino de taak gekregen om voor voldoende voedsel te zorgen. Paolo: Een 16-jarige jongen uit Argentinië. Hij leeft zo lang als hij zich kan herinneren al op straat, en steelt om te overleven. Daardoor kwam hij in de gevangenis terecht, maar hij werd bevrijd door Montey die hem de steen Obsidiaan gaf. Door die steen beheerst hij het duister en kan een soort zwarte rookwolk tevoorschijn halen, waardoor hij kan ontsnappen. Hij kan ook in iemands ziel kijken en zo zien of iemand te vertrouwen is. Jay: Jay is een bruin gestreepte viskat. Hij heeft mooie, groene ogen en is het huisdier van Bjorn, die hem heeft ontmoet in het bos. Jay is geliefd bij iedereen, en hij helpt Bjorn vaak met vissen. Op warme dagen ligt hij op zijn ruggetje te rollen in de zon! De Wereld Het verhaal speelt zich in onze wereld af, maar er zijn veel dingen veranderd: Europa/Westen (klad) Na de derde wereld oorlog is de wereld drastisch veranderd. In het westen bijvoorbeeld, waar wij nu leven: Het westen is door de derde wereld oorlog uitgeput en verwoest. De mensen die dat konden zijn met een soort grote volksverhuizing naar Afrika gegaan. De westerse wereld is deels in spooksteden veranderd. Maar er zijn ook veel krottenwijken. Europa is dus arm geworden en Afrika rijk. In Afrika zijn toen hypermoderne steden gebouwd. Azië/Oosten (klad) Het Oosten besefte dat ze geen goede wapens hadden en trokken zich terug. Ze sloten de grenzen en begonnen met het bouwen van een muur. Later besloten de leiders van de landen (China, Japan, India enz...) dat ze zich samen gingen voegen. De landen werden nu staten genoemd, en Azië werd een groot land: het VO (Verenigde Oosten). Noord- en Zuid-Amerika Noord-Amerika werd aangevallen door Zuid-Amerika, en de oorspronkelijke stammen in Noord kwamen in opstand. Ook hier vond een grote volksverhuizing plaats: mensen uit de VS emigreerden in grote getalen naar Zuid. Canada en Alaska waren neutraal in de derde wereldoorlog, maar ook voor hen waren de gevolgen zichtbaar en ook uit deze landen gingen veel mensen weg. Afrika Het Oosten startte de oorlog, maar besefte met een schok dat Afrika zich goed had voorbereid en spionnen had in het Oosten. Daarom wisten ze wanneer de derde wereldoorlog gestart zou worden en verschillende landen in Afrika overwonnen het Oosten (dat zich vervolgens terugtrok). Omdat dit zo makkelijk ging, besloten de leiders van de meeste Afrikaanse landen om Europa in te vallen. Ook daar wonnen ze en Afrika werd een superrijk land. In de savanne zijn toen hypermoderne steden gebouwd, want vanuit Europa kwamen veel vluchtelingen. Edelstenen, elementen, dieren en krachten Binnenkort Opbouw verhaal Er komen eerst vijf hoofdstukken over Storm en Josje, en hoe ze in Appleburn terecht kwamen. Daarna vijf hoofdstukken over Amelia. Dan voegen we de twee samen en verschijnt er om de beurt een hoofdstuk van beide schrijfsters. Hoofdstukken Bloemstaart *Dit is een klad, alles kan veranderd worden. STORM Peinzend lag ik wakker, luisterde naar de nachtelijke stilte. Met mijn ogen staarde ik naar het donkere plafond. Mijn naam is Storm, nou, eigenlijk heet ik niet zo. Mijn echte naam is Neil, Neil Tenson. Ik ben vijftien jaar oud. Na de verdwijning van mijn ouders ben ik hier terechtgekomen. Een soort vakantiepark voor mensen zonder ouders. Het telt zo’n 20 huisjes, waar twee mensen in zitten. Ik woon hier met mijn zus. Mijn zus Josje. We zijn een tweeling en dus is mijn zus net als ik vijftien. Ze is dierbaarder dan alles wat ik heb. Als ik haar kwijt zou raken zou ik geheid zelfmoord plegen. Ik hoorde gestommel voor aan de deur, ik haar de mijn schouwers op en liep naar de woonkamer. Vanaf die ruimte kon ik gelijk de deur open doen. Ik ging in het donker zitten en dacht na. Het was net half twee geweest, dus een rare tijd om aan te bellen. Alhoewel het ook Ruby kon zijn. Ruby was onze vriendin, een ze was zowat gestoord. Dus dat was ook een goede optie. Er beukte iemand met zijn vuist op de deur. “Josje en Neil Tenson! Pakketje!” Dat had die pakketverzorger beter niet kunnen zeggen. Vanbinnen werd ik woedend. Dat gebeurde altijd wanneer iemand me bij mijn echte naam noemde. Ik stapte naar de deur en rukte woest aan de deurklink, op slot. Ik rukte de sleutels van het haakje af en begon verwoed ik het slot te openen. Toen dat gelukt was rukte ik de deur open. Er was geen spoor meer te bekennen van de boodschapper. Ik brieste. Ik had hem graag door elkaar willen rammen. Op de grond lag wel iets anders. Een pakketje. Voordat ik het oppakte probeerde ik mezelf te kalmeren door tot tien te tellen. Tevergeefs. Ik pakte het pakketje van de grond, sloeg de deur dicht en stapte de kamer door. Al snel hoorde ik gestommel van boven. Ik probeerde nog te doen alsof ik sliep maar daar stond ze al. Josje. “Wat is er in hemelsnaam met jouw aan de hand!” Snauwde ze in haar nachtjapon. Haar haar zat in een knot, alhoewel er heel wat pukjes los hingen. Ik liet mijn hoofd hangen. “Hij noemde me bij mijn naam, je weet het toch. Daar kan ik niet tegen. Ik werd razend.” Ik hief mijn hoofd naar mijn zusje, die ondertussen een schemerlampje aandeed. “Het spijt me.” Josje liep naar me toe en omhelsde me. “Het geeft niet broer.” Ze ging op de grond zitten en probeerde haar haar te fatsoeneren. “Wie kwam er eigenlijk?” Ik haalde mijn schouwers op. “Een pakketbezorger. Hij bracht ons dit.” Ik gaf het pakketje aan mijn zus. “Zal ik het openmaken?” Vroeg ze. Ik knikte. Ze scheurde het bruine papier eraf en opende het pakketje. Er zaten drie kettingen in, met stenen eraan. En een brief. Josje pakte dat laatste als eerste. Ze vouwde hem uit en las de eerste zinnen. Toen gaf ze hem aan mij. “Lees jij maar voor, zei ze.” En dat deed ik. :Beste Josje Tenson en Neil Tenson, :''Hierbij krijgen jullie deze stenen en geven we jullie de gelegenheid om jullie bij ons aan te sluiten. Neil, hij heb de steen gekregen omdat je het vroegere maatje van onze leider Gino was en hij wil je hierbij bedanken voor al die jaren. De twee ongeslepen stenen zijn voor jou. Josje, hij hebt de geslepen steen gekregen voor jou kennis in warmte, vulkanen en woestijnen. Als iemand weet hoe ze moet overleven in de woestijn, ben jij dat wel. Jullie krijgen een week om naar ons toe te komen en jullie bij ons aan te sluiten. Doen jullie dat niet, is de kans er dat jullie gedood worden. :''Dit is waar jullie naartoe moeten: :''nrubelppa raan mok :''Vriendelijke groet, :''De Elementen. Ik keek mijn zus aan. Ze knikte. We pakten de juiste stenen en hingen de om onze nek. Zodra de stenen mijn lichaam hadden geraakt voelde ik een rilling, gevolgd door een tinteling in al mijn ledematen. Na een paar seconden was dat gevoel weg en stond ik op. Ik keek direct in het licht. Ik keek mijn zus aan. Haar ogen werden groot. “Er is wat veranderd in je ogen, behalve groen, heb je nu ook grijs ik je ogen.” Ongelovig liep ik naar een spiegel en keek erin. Inderdaad. De helft van beide ogen was veranderd in licht grijs. Ik knipperde een paar keer. Josje liep ook naar de spiegel. Ze had net als ik groene ogen. Nu was er een deel in een gelige kleur veranderd. Vooral bij haar pupillen was dat zo. “Dat is raar.” Ik liep naar mijn kamer. Duwde de kast open en haalde er een grote tas uit. “Wat ga je doen?” Vroeg Josje aan me. “Als we er over een week moeten zijn, ga dan maar vast beginnen met inpakken, dan vertrekken we om half vier.” Met haar blik op de klok verdween ze naar boven en even later, hoorde je er gerommel. Het was nu half drie, dus ze hadden een uur. Ik propte zoveel mogelijk kleding in mijn tas. Dat lukte, daarna liep ik naar mijn bezittingen aan boeken, potloden, schriftjes. Ik tekende graag. Die spullen duwde ik in een tweede tasje, dat tasje propte ik vervolgens in de grote tas. Even later was ik helemaal klaar om weg te gaan. Ik had in twee tassen zoveel mogelijk spullen gestopt. Ik zette mijn tassen in de woonkamer en rende de trap op naar boven. Daar vond ik mijn zus peinzend bij haar kledingkast. “Moeilijk kiezen?” Vroeg ik, ze knikte. Grijnzend duwde ik haar op bed en begon haar kleding uit haar kledingkast te halen, die stopte ik in de tassen. Even later zei ik. “Waarom kiezen, als alles wat je heb erin past?” Mijn zus schonk me een schaapachtige blik. Nadat ik haar had geholpen om ook alles in haar tas te stoppen stonden we samen bij de voordeur. Ik had in mijn handen de brief. Er stond een onduidelijk stukje in: :''Dit is waar jullie naartoe moeten: :''nrubelppa raan mok '' “Wat moet dit voor gaan stellen?” Josje stond er bijna met haar neus bovenop. Ik duwde haar aan de kant. “Waarschijnlijk is de plaats zo geschreven dat het niet snel ontdekt wordt.” Josje knikte. “Mee eens.” Ik keek er eens goed naar, in mijn leven had ik verschillende boeken gelezen met geheimschrift. Het duurde ook niet lang voordat ik wist hoe ik het moest ontcijferen. “Het staat achterstevoren. Kijk als je mok omdraait heb je kom. Raan is dan naar en nrubelppa...” Ik moest even goed kijken. “Oh, Appelburn.” Josje keek triomfantelijk naar de letters. “Ja, dus dan staat er: kom naar Appelburn.” Ik keek mijn zus aan en ze knikte. Daarna stormde ze de deur uit naar buiten. Op weg naar het avontuur... Binnenkort Hoofdstukken Morgenpoot Hoofdstuk 1 Bladeren kraakten, takken knapten en struiken ritselden. Voor de rest was er geen geluid in het bos, behalve het gefluit van vogels. Terwijl Amelia naar de stad onder haar keek, besefte ze dat dit bos één van de enige plekken was waar de gevolgen van de grote derde wereldoorlog niet meer zichtbaar waren. Haar vader en moeder waren beiden te klein geweest tijdens de oorlog om zich er iets van te herinneren, maar vaak genoeg had Amelia bij haar oma op schoot gezeten. Dan hoorde ze de verhalen aan met wijd opengesperde ogen, vooral toen ze hoorde dat Europa vroeger arm was en Afrika rijk. En de landen uit Azië waren toen nog allemaal verdeeld geweest voordat ze het VO vormden: het Verenigde Oosten. In het Oosten was weinig gevochten, het sloot de grenzen al snel en sindsdien had bijna niemand nog iets van de landen gehoord. Men wist alleen dat ze bezig waren met wapens, en dat ze het VO hadden opgericht. Amelia zelf was geboren in Engeland, in Europa. Maar ze waren bedrogen, Afrika had zich stiekem al voorbereid op een gruwelijke Derde Wereldoorlog. Een aantal landen uit Azië sloegen als eerste toe, maar merkten dat ze nooit konden winnen. Binnen twee jaar was er een muur gebouwd, waar bijna alle arbeiders uit het Oosten aan hadden gewerkt. Na de Scheiding noemden ze zichzelf het VO. De bevolking van Afrika zag in dat het VO, nu ze verenigd waren, niet meer aangevallen kon worden. Toen richtten ze hun woede op Europa, en gebruikten hun wapens om dit werelddeel te bombarderen. Het grootste gedeelte van de inwoners uit het Westen waren gevlucht naar Afrika, waar de welvaart steeg. Europa veranderde in spooksteden en krottenwijken. De strijd daar was gestreden, Afrika had gewonnen en er werden enorme steden gebouwd in de savanne om alle vluchtelingen op te vangen. Die voelden zich er al snel thuis. Noord- en Zuid-Amerika hadden zich niet met de oorlog bemoeit, maar ongeveer tien jaar later was het raak. Het Zuiden viel het Noorden aan, en de Verenigde Staten vochten terug. Canada sloot nu ook zijn grenzen en wilde er niks mee te maken hebben. Ze hadden al zoveel geholpen in de Tweede Wereldoorlog, dus nu besloten ze om de VS maar aan hun lot over te laten. Het Zuiden veroverde het Noorden niet, maar keerde terug. Bijna alle Noord-Amerikanen gingen met hen mee, want Noord-Amerika was een verschrikkelijke plek geworden. Amelia gaapte. Op school had ze die geschiedenis geleerd, maar sinds haar twaalfde kon ze niet meer naar school. Dat was te duur geweest voor haar oma. Met tranen in haar ogen dacht ze terug aan de dag dat haar ouders waren vertrokken naar Afrika, maar ze konden haar niet meenemen en hadden haar achtergelaten bij haar oma. Met een brok in haar keel vervloekte ze haar vader en moeder. Ze hadden haar gewoon in de steek gelaten. Oma Mary was al erg oud en wat moest er gebeuren als ze stierf? Dan zou ze ook op straat belanden, net zoals die vele zwervers die ze in de stad had gezien. De meesten overnachtten in een verlaten gebouw, dat gebombardeerd was tijdens WO 3, maar hoe moest ze ooit aan eten komen? Ze kon niet koken, jagen of vissen. Amelia had zin om haar gitaar te pakken en een zeurlied te spelen, zodat iedereen beneden kon zien hoe verschrikkelijk haar situatie was. Maar ze wist dat het onmogelijk was. Al jarenlang speelde ze hier in de bossen. Niemand die haar hoorde, niemand die haar zag. De lucht werd grijzer en ze begreep dat er regen op kwam zetten. Zuchtend vertrok ze naar huis. Hoofdstuk 2 Afbeeldingen Storm 2.jpg|Dit is Storm Binnenkort De samenvatting Na de langdurige derde wereld oorlog is de wereld in duigen gevallen. Na de inslag van een meteoriet, zijn er magische stenen in het bezit gekomen van een groep talentvolle jongeren. Nu het oosten na de val van het westen eropuit is het machtigste land te worden, zullen een paar jongeren er alles aan doen hun stenen en diens krachten verborgen te houden. En dat is nog niet zo makkelijk. Ze reizen naar het vroegere Noord-Amerika, dat onder de voeten is gelopen door de vroegere indianen en diverse stammen. Zullen ze daar wel veilig zijn? Categorie:Bloemstaart Categorie:Morgenpoot